


Your name is ---

by kuro_shinji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Moving On, bear with me, idk how to tag this, questioning memories, this is a very experimental fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro_shinji/pseuds/kuro_shinji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi can't remember.. What was his name again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your name is ---

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [home by 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502379) by [InkCaviness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkCaviness/pseuds/InkCaviness). 



 

_"Daichi, you need to move on."_

 

* * *

 

 

The first time he saw him was a few months after the incident that he would rather not to talk about. The man was clad in a deep blue long coat, with a white shirt and an equally white pants. It suits him well, he thought. His hair was silvery and in the current falls season, it made him look ethereal. His hair made him looked like he was wearing a halo. An angel, or perhaps, maybe, the ghost of the very person whom he just lost. Just as he was about to call upon that man, his figure was lost amongst the crowds in a very busy afternoon.

 

That night, he cried to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Say, if I die, will you remember me? Remember my face, my voice, remember me for who I was?"_

 

That was a weird question, he had thought. But he answered it nonetheless. 

 

_"I don't think I could even if I want to."_

 

In all honesty, that have been the worst joke life had gave him.

 

**He forgot..The face, the voice, everything.**

 

* * *

 

 

The next week, he saw that man again. At a bus stop on a rainy day. It has been a busy week for him, with all the proposals he had to make, the business meetings he had to attend, all while taking the usual trip to the city's hospital. The place that hold witness to his first love, the one who he thinks have been haunting him all this while. 

And he saw that man, taking shelters from the rain. He has thought that this is the time that he would finally talk to the man. Making sure that he is just an illusion, because it couldn't be him. 

 

**Because that man is dead.**

 

The moment he took the step towards the bus stop, a bus came. And that man was no longer there.

 

That night he stayed for almost three hours, looking at the hospital from the park.

 

* * *

 

 

**Aug 28, 4:37 p.m**

 

_**Daichi :** Hey what do u want 4 dinner?_

 

_**S-----** : _ _I thot u wouldn't get off work till 9?_

 

_**Daichi** : Got off early. So?_

 

_**S-----** : Anything would be fine. B home by 6._

 

 

But he didn't. He never came home, for he was gone at exactly 5:09 p.m on that day. Daichi only got the news 2 hours after it happened. And it was so unreal that he felt the need to cut himself to make sure it was real. He had hoped that he won't feel a thing, that it was all just a dream.

 

Because his love, Su---- can't be dead. He was supposed to be home by seven. They were supposed to eat anything that he had bought. They were supposed to be watching the news right now.

 

_Wait, was was his name again?_

 

* * *

 

 

"Daichi, you need to move on."

 

That, was his friend, Kuroo. Whom he had known since his last year of highschool. Throwing "I am fine" at him right now wouldn't be the perfect response. Because as untrustworthy his smiles made him look, the man really cares about his friend.

 

"I don't know. I just can't."

 

"Take your time, then. But really, you need to try. Don't just say you can't when you haven't even tried. It has already been 3 months and you already looked like you are about to pass out any minute."

 

"Yeah.. I.. Yeah.. I'll try.."

 

That night, again, he arrived at the park, stayed there for an hour, staring at the hospital.

 

* * *

 

 

He saw the stranger again, this time in the morning. When he was running to catch the subway train, he ran to that man and bumped his shoulder. He said sorry, picking up the stranger's briefcase, saw the stranger smiled at him.

 

He kept running, when he finally entered the train, he sat down. He felt like weeping.

 

**Because the voice that said "It's okay, thank you." was not the voice he remembered.**

 

* * *

 

 

 

_"Hey, it's me. You know, you said that you would be home by 6. But it's already past 8.. Where are you?"_

 

A beeping sound which was followed by a buzzing noise was heard right after he pressed end call. He then proceed to reheat the food that he bought at the convenience store. He watched the news while eating.

 

The next day, he woke up as usual, leaving a voicemail as usual as he walked to the station, and worked as usual.

 

**Sept 16 6:09 p.m**

 

_**Daichi** : Hey I'm getting off work early. What do you think I should get? _

 

__**Daichi** : _ I'm thinking of having beef curry tonight. What do you think?_

 

__**Daichi** : _ Yeah, curry would be great.._

 

And thus, he walked with a smile on his face, and he goes to the supermarket. When he arrived home, he noticed _the_ phone and checked it.

 

All the ingredients he bought was left forgotten for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

 

This time, it was the man that had noticed him first. He was at the park, as usual, staring at the hospital building for who knows how many hours already. With a gentle smile and a soft voice, the man offered him coffee and said he need to go home because it looks like it will be raining that night.

 

He stayed there until morning, then goes back home feeling empty. 

 

_What am I doing?_

 

* * *

 

 

He thought it was ridiculous. It was ridiculous that he would ended up not only forgetting S----- face, but his voice and his warmth too. The only thing he remembers are the man's likes and dislikes. He prefers latte over mocha, silly comedy over action movie, the sunny days over rainy days. No, he **preferred** latte over mocha. silly comedy over action movie, the sunny days over rainy days.

 

"So you're saying that you are completely unable to remember his voice, his smell, even his face?" ,the doctor asked him.

 

"Yeah, sometimes I couldn't even remember his name."

 

That day, he found out that human's brains is hard to understand. But he still is sure that the man smelled like cinnamons and espresso.

 

**S----- never drank espresso.**

 

* * *

 

 

_"You know, it's already been 5 months. Why aren't you home yet? It's so lonely being here alone in this house. It's not home anymore... Just, finish whatever it is you have to do and come back. Or let me come with you. Where are you?"_

 

Ten minutes after that, he decided to drown himself in the bathtub. Before he could even lost his breath, his body acted on it's own. Hands pulling his head up from the water, he sat there. Crying for the fact that he could not even take his own life. Crying for he is a coward.

 

_What was his name again?_

 

* * *

 

 

"Yeah, I'll go with you guys."

 

The invitation to go drinking with his friends which he had always denied was accepted this time. And by the look they gave him, he know they felt some kind of relief. Relieved that he was no longer holed up in his apartment or drowning himself in work. Relieved that he finally won't go walking across the city in the midnight, as that was the story he told them.

 

The truth is, he still walked to the park and stayed there for hours watching the hospital after they got back from the bar. And he kept doing that until Kuroo caught him in the act.

 

"This is not healthy, Daichi. What you are doing is not going to help you at all."

 

"Then what am I supposed to do?!!"

 

He's sure that he saw a glimpse of silver behind Kuroo as they argued. The next thing he know, he was already on the ground. Kuroo hovering his face, looking concerned and sounds panicked.

 

And the silver halo was seen, clearer this time.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Daichi.. If I'm gone before you, just keep living your life. You don't need to remember my face, my voice, me. Just, be happy okay?"_

 

_"Why would I forget you?"_

 

He woke up and found himself on a hospital bed. The silver halo is nowhere in sight. 

 

Malnutrition and lack of sleep, the doctor had said. He was discharged the next day. 

 

When he get home, he checked his phone. His friend had been worried, his parents asking if they should come and visit him, among other things. There was an unread message dated from a few months back, he decided to not read it. 

 

The next day, he bought boxes. Going through the man's belonging one by one was hard but he managed to stuffed all the things into those boxes. A piece of paper caught his attention. It was a marriage application form with his name on it. The spouse's columns weren't filled. As he read through the form, he wondered..

 

_What was his name again?_

 

* * *

 

 

They both saw each other this time at a coffee shop, and both greeted each other. The moment the man smiled at him, he thought _"Aaah, he knows"._ But to his surprise, that didn't stop the man from asking his name. Happily, he told the man his name and they continued to chat for a while.

The man works at the hospital as an ER doctor and sometimes a trauma surgeon. He was transferred there after S----- death. It was funny, to be honest. It was like he is a replacement. That man told him he often saw him when he get off from work, at the subway station and most of the times, at the park in the hospital. Daichi was a bit embarrassed, saying he must have looked like a mad man. The man didn't denied it.

 

"Lost of treasures would make anyone goes crazy", he had said.

 

He never know S-----. How could he call him a treasure?

 

_Oh right, S----- was his treasure._

 

* * *

 

 

After exchanging numbers, they finally part ways. Before he even walked five steps away from the coffee shop, the man called his name.

 

_"My name is S-------"_

 

The man's name is Sugawara Koushi. 

 

* * *

 

 

_**Aug 28 5:01 p.m** _

 

_**Susumu :** I forgot to say.. Daichi, I love you._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So as you guys can notice, this fic is heavily inspired by a fic called 'home by 7' by InkCaviness and Donut Hole (I only listens to the Dasoku version). This fic is an experiment, of sorts. So yeah, bear with the horrible writing. Thank you for reading this! ^^ Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
